


Mommy Chika's Adorable Little Baby You

by littleyoshiko



Series: ABDL Aqours [5]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Costume Kink, Diapers, F/F, Fluff, Little You, Mommy Chika, Napping, Nursing, Pet Names, mommy dom/little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyoshiko/pseuds/littleyoshiko
Summary: You has been interested on baby play for a while, even going as far as buying a lot of costumes to one day make her dream of babying her girlfriend Chika in cute clothes a reality. But things take an unexpected turn when Chika finds out about it, and she has a different idea.





	Mommy Chika's Adorable Little Baby You

"There we go~" You gently closes the door to her closet, where she has been keeping quite a big number of adult-sized baby costumes, socks, gloves, plastic pants, onesies, you name it! She even bought a few diapers, they were very thick and each one had a cute and colorful pattern and sticker on it. 

You had been keeping this in secret while she tried to build up courage to introduce her girlfriend Chika to baby stuff. She had already told her about the day she babysat Riko's little girl Yoshiko but Chika didn't seem interested at all, she brushed it off as if it was just Yoshiko being weird as always.

You would daydream in secret every single day about having Chika as her baby, she was always very playful and hyperactive just like a little toddler, but since they started dating Chika had started to show another side to her. The mikan girl was usually very cheerful, noisy and would agree to take part in anything her friends requested of her.

But when it was just the two of them, it was different.

You really didn't expect Chika to be a dom. She liked to boss You around and she was quite mean while in private! You had always been a brat and has been trying to fight back and dom Chika but she never actually suceeded. Maybe with something new, unknown and unexpected she would have a chance. That's what she always thought to herself.

Everything had been alright and stayed in secret, until one day. You's mother let Chika in, she had left one of her idol costumes in here when they were getting her measures yesterday, and when she got to You's room it was nowhere to be seen. Chika knew how much You cared about their costumes, she had probably gently folded it and put in on her closet to return it later.

"Mm, lets see~" Chika opened one of the doors, she searched around and didn't have much luck, all she had found have been school uniforms and some cosplay. She then opened the other one, and, she had found her costume! But that wasn't the reason she had that shocked expression on. She had also found... A pack of diapers. Adult size diapers. And some weird costumes she had never seen You wearing. They look way too childish for her.

Chika got her dress and started to look around for a hint at why would she have these. Did Yoshiko influence her to dress like a lolita? Why did she have diapers? As far as Chika knows, there's no baby in the family. And these diapers aren't for babies!

The poor girl just got even more confused the moment she opened a plastic bag, only for it to reveal baby bottles, baby chew toys, pacifiers and even a bib. A very big one. That totally wouldn't fit a baby. And now that she actually takes her time to think about it, these costumes do look like something toddlers would wear. T-shirts with patterns of popular kids cartoon characters, onesies with baby bottle and pacifier patterns, and bright colored dresses with tiny skirts.

As the shocked Chika looked at what she had found, the door opened, and whoever came in screamed the second they did so. Chika recognized You's voice. Why did she scream? It's not rare for her to get home and find her girlfriend already there.

"C-Chika-chan? What are you doing here and what is that you're holding?" You felt her face heat up.

"Uh... I came to pick up the dress i left here yesterday." Chika looked at her hand and noticed she had been holding a pacifier this whole time. And it had her mikan symbol on it. "You know... I should be the one asking. What is this stuff?" 

"A pacifier...?" You gulped.

"Yeah, it sure is, and it looks like it was made for me. You care to explain?" Before You could respond, Chika pulled the pack of the adult-sized diapers out of the closet. "And these? Are you ok? I know you wet the bed sometimes but that happens, there's no need for this!" Even though Chika was being a meanie she still was very caring and worried.

You's face got red as a tomato. Last time they had a sleepover You had wet the bed because she was stubborn and didn't want to go to the bathroom because she would have to miss on a minute of the movie they were watching. It had been almost a year! Why did Chika still remember that...

"N-No! It's not because of that..." You pouted and crossed her arms, trying to hold in her tears. "I-It's just that... I want to play baby with Chika-chan!" She cried as she finally admitted her embarassing wish.

Chika felt bad now that she teased the poor girl to the point of crying. "You-chan, sorry.." Chika cuddled up to You and hugged her, wiping her tears too. "We'll play baby if you want ok? Just tell me how to do it~" Even big bad mean dom Chika seemed to have a soft side to her. You giggled to herself because of how quick Chika's mood changed just because she seemed upset. Maybe Chika was docile enough to be the perfect little baby...

You hugged Chika back and her face lit up from Chika agreeing to it. "O-Okay!"

You took her time and spent some minutes telling Chika about the mommy and baby dynamic she had learned from Riko and also online. While she talked, she showed off all of the cute baby costumes she had bought and also her props, she had quite a lot of pacifiers, but her favorite seemed to be the one with the mikan symbol on it. Chika couldn't help but smile and giggle as You babbled on about baby stuff.

Maybe it wasn't so weird and bad as she thought it was at first.

"That's all Chika-chan~ Is it ok for us to start?" You grabbed the pack of diapers and smiled at Chika.

"Sure~" Chika took the pack from You's hands, and got her confused, why did she get it if she was the one getting diapered? 

Chika noticed You's weird confused expression and used her free hand to get the mikan pacifier. "There, there, here's your binky~" Chika gently put the pacifier on You's mouth and pat her head, leaving the sailor girl very confused... What did Chika think she was doing?

"Chika... What awe you doing? You awe shupposed to be the baby!" You complained.

"Now, who are you calling baby?" Chika pretendes not to listen to You. "You shouldn't talk to your mommy like that, my princess." 

You felt her heart flutter when Chika called her her princess. Maybe being the baby won't be so bad... Chika would be a good mom... 

"Come here kitten, lay down and let's get you changed." Chika sat on You's bed and pat it so she would come too. You laid down on the bed and spread her legs, Chika unzipped her skirt and got it off of her and then she slided You's panties down her legs.

"Mommy will get you clean~" Chika got baby powder and wet wipes from the plastic bag and opened the pack of diapers. She took her time to choose one. She eventually came across a very big and thick one that would surely accomodate all of You's huge fat butt on it. It had a cute sailor puppy sticker and a fish pattern that would change color when wet. Very fitting for her own little sailor baby.

You's face was kinda red but she didn't complain at all about the wait for Chika to start nor about the embarassment she was feeling. You found out that she really liked sucking on her binky, it was very soothing and made her feel happy. She was so relaxed she hasn't even noticed Chika had already gotten her on diapers until she spoke up.

"Now, let's get the rest of these big girl clothes off of you! Up we go!" You put her arms up and let Chika get her shirt and bra off. Chika then put a bib with You's symbol on her neck, it was almost big enough to cover her tits, but You's breast size was quite big so the bib was useless. 

"What a big baby you are You-chan~" Chika teased which made You blush and frown. "Don't worry, we're still not done. We can cover that up." 

Chika took her time choosing an outfit, and she ended up getting a baby blue frilly dress with a very short skirt so her diaper would be full in display. The dress had some orange bows to match her bib too. For a headpiece, Chika got a frilly baby blue baby bonnet with an orange bow too. And then finally, a pair of white and baby blue striped high thight socks. 

You quietly watched as Chika dressed her up as if she was her doll. When they finished Chika picked her babygirl up and walked to the front of the mirror. You smiled when she saw how cute she was. "Hehe~ You like it little baby? You're the cutest little thing mommy has ever seen!" Chika kissed You's forehead and she giggled from all the special affection she was recieving.

"Mwehehe~ I wuv it mommy!" You hugged Chika. "Mommy! Want pway!" 

Chika set You down on the floor and got a colorful rattle from the bag. "You like this one?" She shaked the rattle in front of You, who giggled and kept trying to grab it with her hands. They played with the rattle for a while until You finally caught it. 

"Yay!" You started to shake the rattle by herself while she giggled, making Chika giggle too. 

"Baby, mommy will go get milk for your bottle so you stay here, ok?" Chika got the bag where You's bottle was and gave the girl a pat on the head. "Yush mommy!!" You gathered some stuffed animal toys to play with while Chika was gone. 

Chika left the room hiding the bag, afraid You's mom was still home, but as she got downstairs it appeared that her mom was already out for work. "Perfect~"

Chika went to the kitchen and opened the bag, surprised to see there was baby milk formula there too with the bottle. "Similar to breastmilk.. Healthy for the baby.. Wow, You-chan really went all out on this. This is quite expensive.." Chika mixed the powder with some water she had heated up while reading about the formula. 

She tasted the milk to see if it was good and warm enough. Chika didn't really know what was 'good enough' in terms of baby milk but she always saw her mother tasting milk out of the bottle before feeding it to her smaller sister when she was little, so she kind of did it because of instinct. It just felt right.

She put the formula back onto the bag to keep it in You's room and went back upstairs, You was hidden on a pillow and plush animal pile when Chika got in her room.

"Oh no!" Chika said on a dramatic tone. "Where's my princess? Did she run away when i wasn't here...?" Chika pretended not to notice You on the pile and started to search around, when she approached the pile...

"Boo!" You jumped out and tried to scare Chika, accidently spitting her binky out in the process. "Oopsie!" She tried to reach for it but fell down since she had gotten a little stuck on the pillows. Chika giggled at her and picked up the pacifier.

"Mommy will wash it for you later, you can't put stuff from the floor on your mouth ok?" She helped You up and kissed her cheek. "You won't need it anyways... It's time for your milk! So you can grow strong and be a big girl!" Chika sat down on the pillows and pat her lap inviting You to sit down.

You sat on Chika's lap and her hands reached for the bottle. "But mama... Me no want to be big girl..." Chika pushed the rubber nipple inside You's mouth and she started to suck on it, tasting the milk. 

"Why my princess doesn't want to be a big girl?"

You let go of the bottle. "Coz if me big then mama won't care for baby anymowe..." She sleepily rubbed her eyes, the warm milk and the cozy and soft feeling of being fed by Chika making her sleepy. 

"Oh don't worry kitten... Mommy will always care for you." You resumed drinking and finished the bottle in a few minutes. Both of them yawned.

"Mommy.. Nap.." You hugged Chika tight and started to close her eyes.

"Hehe.. We'll nap then." Chika left You on the pillow pile and got up to grab a blanket, and turn off the lights too. She gently laid down by You's side hugging her from behind after she set the blanket on top of them. You was sucking on her finger as she fell asleep.

"Good night sweetheart~" Chika kissed the back of You's neck and quickly drifted off to sleep aswell.


End file.
